Every one hundred years
by zengods
Summary: Ok this is the tale of FinnXFionna. Not a good summary, but I can not do summarys. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**SO OK THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC. I REALLY LIKE WATCHING ADVENTURE TIME, MY WRITING DOES NOT DO IT JUSTICE. ITS MAINLY CENTERED ROUND FINNXFIONNA WITH A COUPLE OTHERS IN THERE. IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? ADVENTURE TIME! :D**

* * *

Finn opened his ocean blue eyes. They stared up into the icy jail cell. Three weeks, he thought to himself. The ice king had stepped up his game. The bars were as cold as the deepest parts of space, unbreakable most likely Finn thought, the ceiling was low and a small light flickered for Finn to see. It was killing him, being trapped in the icy soul sucking cell. Finn closed his eyes and pictured Marceline, Bubblegum and Jake. As he imaged this it turned to Darkness and hate.

"Three bloody weeks!" He screeched. He felt the cell vibrate and some bars shattered. Finn opened his eyes to the sound of the shattering. He store at it with a dumb look across his face. He walked to the bars bashing his head multiple times. He clenched his fist, closed his eyes, bit his lip and forced a powerful blow straight through the bars. He opened his eyes. His hand was cut and bleeding. Pieces of glass lodged in his bone. The once snow white floor was painted a dark crimson. He tore the one sleeve of his blue shirt and started edging his way up the long snow stairs, tripping every other step from the lack of light.

As he reached the top he heard voices. He stopped dead like a statue. He tuned his ears to hear the low shouts of ice king and some other voices. Finn was good with voices but he didn't recognise these voices.

"Where is he Ice king?" Came the small sound of Jakes voice, "Tell me before I let Bubblegum and Marceline on you, again." They did care thought Finn as the feeling of hate left his head. How could he have been so stupid not to believe they were looking for him!

"Yeah, Ice king where is he?" came two unfamiliar voices. They were men. Finn was sure. The one sounded noble, a royal? While the other sounded deep and more joking with a tint of evil, a vampire? He could hear Ice king pleading that he didn't know anything. He heard Jake take Bubblegum and Marceline out to search the grounds, dragging a screaming ice king. He gave a small chuckle at Jakes strategy.

"What was that?" Exclaimed another voice. Unfamiliar but defiantly a cat. Maybe AAA and OOO had conjoined again. Every 100 years two kingdoms join into one. OOO and AAA. If love is found the two kingdoms stay morphed. Finn didn't believe in that rubbish but it would explain the voices.

"I'll go check it out." Came another voice. This time a girls. Sounded human! Finn thought maybe the lack of water and food was getting to him. He's the last human. As he pondered his thoughts the footsteps got closer and closer. His heart beat quickly what if they wanted him dead. "Oh glob!" Finn whispered. The door slowly opened. He pulled a thin piece of ice from his hand. He kicked the door open. He knocked a girl in light blue top and dark blue skirt. He saw the cat look at him with anger. It turned its hands into wreaking balls and swung at Finn. Finn barely dodged. The loss of blood from pulling the piece of ice out was great. Finn shrank his eyes, the light was off putting. When his eyes regained focus the cat, a vampire and candy person were surrounding him. The candy person was wearing a dark red blazer, light pink top, dark pink and light red stripped tie and dark red trousers, his right hand held a thin rapier to his throat. The vampire, however, wore a black leather jacket, black jeans that gripped his skin and a black belt which hung half way down his jeans. He held an axe bass that looked like Marceline's but was a more intense red. The cat was white with coffee coloured spots across her body. Finn clutched the ice solidly.

"Don't you there try it." Said the vampire, sternly. "Bring it!" said Finn with a sense of joy in his voice. He grabbed the blade with his cut hand. The blade cut his make shift bandage off as Finn whacked his head into the candy persons head. He stuttered backwards sword facing the ground. Finn ran up to him and stabbed his arm disarming him, his scream rang out. The vampire latched itself onto Finn. Smacking him against the wall over and over. Finn struggled the bass axe crushed his windpipe with each blow to the wall. Finn forced the vampire over him and onto the ground. The vampire tried to rise, but Finn knocked him out with a forceful blow to the head.

"That the best you got?" Finn mocked. The cat dug it claws into Finns back. Letting out a scream Finn spun himself round and round with the cat's claws digging their way into his back to the cat was flung into the wall, ice fell trapped her legs and arms. Finn sighed. What awful fighter he thought. He swivelled on his heel. Battered, bruised and in agony he slowly stumbled to the door.

"I never asked your name," Came the cats voice, Finn stopped for a moment, the cat then said, "why did you have to be a minion to the ice king when your strength his unmatched."

"You think I work for ice king." A laugh in his words. "The man who kept me prisoner for three weeks."

"So your, Finn." Said the cat. "Well I'm cake, the vampires, Marshall Lee and that's Prince Gumball." Finn talked with them for a few hours discovering OOO and AAA had morphed, they had teamed up to find him and that they were going to try and make then stay conjoined.

"So who's the girl I knocked flying?" Finn finally asked not even looking at her.

"Oh her just my girl, Fionna." Said cake with pride, "She's human, the last in OOO and AAA."

Finn gave a little smirk before saying, "Not exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS PART 2 AND ITS BASICALLY ABOUT FINN AND CAKE TALKING. I WROTE IT IN ENGLISH WHEN I WAS WAITING FOR EVERYONE TO FINISH CONTROLLED ASSESSMENTS. LOL! SO HERES CHAPTER 2 SO EARLY! PLEASE REVIEW. COUPLES MARSHALL LEEXMARCELINE AND BUBBLEGUMXGUMBALL. **

* * *

Cake pointed her nose towards Finn, a puzzled look on her face as she asked, "What do you mean?" Finn stood himself up and walked other to an unconscious Marshall Lee, and grabbed his blood red bass axe. He stood other Cake and raised the axe. Cakes heart pounded against her chest fear filled her entire body. She closed her big eyes as the devastating blow fell. Peeking on eye open, she looked and saw shattered ice around her. She paused as she flexed her arms and saw a hand come to help her up. Cake grabbed Finns hand. It was cut and bruised, cold as ice was his skin, but warm as coffee was his blood as it spilled out.

"You smashed an ice jail, didn't you?" Said Cake, frowning towards Finn.

"Yeah, so what? Laughed Finn.

"So, it means that if we don't get you a cure soon you'll die!" Said Cake sternly making Finn uncomfortable. Cake began to explain that ice jails have a special curse that when someone is cut from it they die from blood lose. Finns face was panicking his body was cooling dramatically, his veins showed piping hot blood beat through like drums and his clothes torn and grubby showed his body getting thinner and thinner. His blue eyes showed his fear.

"Listen dearie, everything's going to be fine, we just need to find choose goose and get the antidote from him." Cake said calmly, Finn looked other her, she was about the same height as Jake, she was as caring as Jake, and the only difference was she was a girl, a cat and white with coffee marks. Cake placed Finn onto her back and stretched them out the window towards choose gooses shack. Finn looked at his hand, as he thought about another human being around. He was woken from his day dream by Cakes voice.

"Yo, Finn," Cake said, "You never answered my question." Finn looked at her puzzled. "What question?" He exclaimed. Cake looked at him knowing he wasn't that bright, given Jake had told her he was. She giggled. "You said Fionna wasn't the last human so who else is human?" Cake questioned Finn again; she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"I am." He mumbled. "Also why do they want the kingdoms to stay morphed?" Cake explained that Gumball, Bubblegum, Marshall Lee and Marceline were all in love but three loves had to happen for them to stay morphed.

"So you see, that's one reason they wanted to find you," She said, "They want to set you up with Fionna, they didn't fully explain it but seeing your human they might be right." Finn looked at her, then down. How to make a journey awkward; tell you your friends just want you to fall in love. Finn said in his mind.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Shouted Jake, as he saw the carnage lay before him. His golden fur was ruffled and snowy from searching. Gumball stood up clutching his wound. He picked his blood stained rapier up. The blood was almost unseen against his blazer.

"One of his men." He said pointing towards ice king as Bubblegum and Marceline dragged him in. Marshall Lee lifted his head, it felt like a thousand rock concerts happening at once. Marceline glided over to him picking his head up and kissing his cheek. Marshall Lee blushed bright red on his grey cheeks.

"If this is what it takes for a kiss, I should get whacked more often." He said looking at Marceline's lips. They shared a brief laugh as they looked at Gumball and Bubblegum, kissing.

"Stop kissing!" Jake screeched, "We need to find Finn and Cake, cause, I don't see either of them." Jakes veins pumped fast with anger, his face bright red. Fionna sat up. She stroked her head as she took her hat off. Her blond hair fell below her thin waist. Her eyes were blue like the ocean.

"Maybe, that dude took her?" Fionna said fearfully. They all looked at her eyeing her with agreement and equal horror.

"Look at this blood." Bubblegum said. She was wearing a long light pink skirt, with red flowers, a bright pink tank top and a red cardigan. Gumball thought she was beautiful. He smiled at her smarts. Jake followed the blood. It headed to a window blood was dripping on the ground.

"We follow the blood." Jake commanded. He stretched his body to fit all them on. Marceline flung ice king onto the back. Marceline was wearing a black long sleeved top, black tights and a long black skirt. She raised her umbrella. Marshall Lee store at her, his heart pounded as he slide under it with her. Their eyes meet, then their lips and with that they set off. Fionna looked at them in disgust, she tried to think of love but all Fionna could think of was who was this warrior who had defeated three people single handed?

"That dude nicked my bass!" Shouted Marshall Lee, standing up knocking the umbrella up a bit.

"Careful" said Marceline, glaring at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have got your ass whooped, by one guy." Mocked Fionna, she giggled as Marshall Lee glared at her, his looked angry and evil.

"Where were you, Fionna?" Came Gumball's voice, "Oh yeah unconscious." This annoyed Fionna she got into a fighting stance. Gumball stood up like he was accepting the challenge. Gumball lunged at her; Fionna dodged grabbed his leg and threw him back.

"Stop fighting!" Jake was agitated, everything was going wrong. They sat down and said sorry.

"You guys are idiots, Finn would be sad, any way he was in the lower dungeon, if you must know." Boastfully said ice king.

"He wasn't, you bloody liar." Snarled Jake.

"WHAT!" Ice king looked startled, "Then he's escaped."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, THIS IS CHAP 3, SO SOON AGAIN! AND I CAN NOT WRITE CHOOSE GOOSE BUT I TRIED. ALSO THE OLYMPIC TORCH CAME THROUGH MY TOWN TODAY AND I PLAYED IN MY BRASS BAND AS IT CAME PAST, IT WAS ACE. NEXT WEEK THERE WILL BE NO OR LIMITED UPDATES CAUSE I WILL BE ON HOLIDAY! ALSO MY WRITING DOESNT DO ADVENTURE TIME JUSTICE. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

They turned to ice king. Their eyes wide and confused, mouths hung slightly open in disbelieve. Ice king looked across their shocked face. He slowly put things together, someone beating three of them up, supposed minion of his and a missing Finn.

"Maybe Finn's joined my side!" He said with glee. Jake suddenly shrank sending the crew free falling to the ground. Their faces were looking more confused and surprised. Ice king landed hard, a painful wail rang out. Jake lifted him and pinned him to a tree with one hand and the other he turned into a long spike. He forced it onto ice kings blue neck,

"You lying sod." Jake forced through gritted teeth. The prince grabbed hold of Jakes shoulder, his fur was rough and unwashed.

"It would explain his skill and where Finn is." Whispered Gumball, his voice had a tone of symphony for Jake.

Jake refused to believe the truth. He knew it was true, but his best friend a minion of ice king...NO! It was all lies, lies that fit perfectly. His head was wondering a thousand thoughts, tears filled his large dog eyes, and they streamed down his face as he loosened his grip on ice king. The old man fell to the ground, gasping. This ruined their plans to set Finn up. Marceline and Bubblegum could see this now and frowned.

After an awkward silence Marshall Lee cleared his throat and let a few words fly out his undead lips, "We keep looking... maybe he escaped... maybe he's still good and attacked us because he didn't recognise us."

"And what if you're wrong?" Croaked Gumball.

"Finn, say something you ignored me for ages!" Cake grumbled. She could see Finn's anger through his pain.

"You said Bubblegum and Gumball are in love, right?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah but what does thi..." Cake said as she was cut off.

"They're both 20 correct, like Fionna's probably 16 like me and Marshall Lee and Marceline are a 1000 and something." Finn's voice was getting angry.

"Yes." Cake murmured.

"If this morph happens ever hundred years, then how can they be in love already!" Finns voice was now shouting. Cake looked to the floor, as if she was trying to dodge answering. Finn glared at this coffee spotted cat in anger. Cake looked up, into the ocean blue eyes which were tinted red. Cake slowly explained that Marshall Lee and Marceline had figured out away to see each other once a year on their birthdays. She continued her tale, even though she had noticed Finn already knew where it was going. Bubblegum and Gumball had followed them to the place one year, and it came along like that. Cake finished her tale. Finn's eyes told the tale of pure hate.

"And I had feelings for her." He growled through his unclean teeth, looking down he saw choose gooses shack, "There it is, let's just never talk about this...ever!"

"Ah, adventurer one and two, do come and gaze your eyes across my items with glee!" Said the goose with glee. Finn couldn't even stand without wobbling, yet he still chatted with the mad goose.

"Not, to stop your merry chat, but we're on a dead line, literally!" She said; pointing at Finn's still bleeding hand.

"An ice jail scar cure, you do seek? The cure requires a tune of guitar epicness." Said the goose, his payments were always mad. Finn looked at Cake from her face he could tell she didn't play.

"Can I borrow a guitar?" Finn Said, he was as nervous as the time he first kissed Bubblegum, as the goose handed him a dark blue guitar and light blue plectrum. He started to strum. He felt weird like he had played it every day. The tune was like a rock god had replaced Finn, it stunned Cake and Choose Goose, and they looked at each other amazed. After a couple minutes Finn stopped. He looked at their faces, he couldn't tell if he won or not.

"The cure is yours!" The goose screamed excitedly, "keep the guitar as a gift." Finn took the cure and rubbed it across his wounds. Instantly his hand looked good as new, he returned to his normal self. Slightly tanned skin, thin but not stupidly thin, eyes like oceans and he still looked a mess with ripped clothes and unwashed body.

"Boy, we need to get you home," Cake said, eyes wide and amazed, "Fionna will get the wrong impression of you." Finn scowled, but he did look a mess, so he decided getting cleaned up would be go.

"You know what time it is, Finn?" Said Cake.

"Adventure time?" Finn said confused.

"Nope, Makeover time!" Cake shouted as Finn gave a moan.

It had been half an hour since Jakes incident. No one was talking, mainly because they were snogging each other.

"Do, I have to watch this?" Moaned ice king and Fionna as this display of love continued, Jake ignored their whines, as the trial of blood suddenly stopped Jake shrunk down. Marceline looked round, all she saw was, Marshall Lees arms still wrapped round her waist and a goose.

"Yo, goose," She called, "you seen Finn?" She presumed he knew who Finn was.

"Indeed, lover one of two, he passed my path with adventurer two." Said the goose. They all looked at him confused, Fionna sighed. Was she the only smart one there.

"Finn's been here with Cake, and they've headed for the tree house, after getting a cure for ice jail wounds." She said sounding smart. They looked at her, with wide eyes.

"And you know this because?" Said Bubblegum.

"Look around you." She said sarcastically. There was Cakes footsteps heading towards the tree house, a bottle of used ice jail wound cure and from what choose goose had said they agreed and head towards the tree house.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK THIS ANOTHER PART. IT'S SHORTER THEN THE LAST 3 BUT OH WELL. IM LEAVING IT SO TOMORROW FINN AND FIONNA WILL MEET AND I CAN HAVE A WEEKS HOLIDAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 4. ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD THAT PEOPLE ENJOY READING MY STUFF. WARNING FINN IS NAKED IN PARTS OF THID CHAPTER! ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn walked through the door grumbling. Cake followed quickly heading straight for the bathroom.

"First you're going to wash, then have new clothes and hairstyle. This is going to be fun!" Cake said with glee as this was the first time she had tried her design work on a boy.

"I don't need a makeover though. I look fine." Finn announced unconvincingly. Cake looked down the stairs from the bathroom. Finns bear hat was muddy and stained, clothes torn and ripped, hair unwashed, body caked in mud, snow and stuff Cake didn't want to know about. She looked determined Finn could see this.

"No, boy. You are having a makeover! Where's your other clothes?" Asked Cake. Finns face grew a confused expression. He slowly took out some material and sewing equipment. He took his torn shirt off, revealing a thin skeleton of a once more muscular man. Cake looked at him with satisfaction, "If he was in shape he would be perfect for Fionna." She thought to herself still looking at Finns body. Finn Glanced over, surprised of with what he saw.

"Will you stop looking at me!" Shouted Finn, "I know that I look like death warmed up, but I've been locked in a dungeon for three weeks with limited food and water!" Cake then saw the equipment and what he was doing.

"You better not be fixing that rubbish. You should get rid of it!" Cake exclaimed looking down on Finns idea.

"I've had this since I hat since I was born and these clothes since I was five so I ain't getting rid of them. Cakes face turned up in disgust, like, when there was a bad smell. She stretched her arm grabbing Finn and pulling him up the stairs. In on quick movement she took Finns shirt and hat, then beckoned for his shorts. Finn was about to oppose when she glared at him. Finn went in the bathroom slipped the remainders of his clothes of and slid them through the door.

"You can keep this hat, but the rest I'm burning!" Cake said sternly, "Get in that bath and I'll be back with new clothes." Finn did as he was told. He slipped his leg slowly into the warm water. The hairs on his legs tingled as he put his leg in. It was refreshing like ice cream on a hot day. Finn sighed as he slowly submerged his body in the water; it swilled and swirled round him. "Baths are for girls, but, this is amazing!" Finn thought as he slowly dunked his head under the foamy water. He lay there as peaceful, as a new born baby. It felt like years of stress, dirt and pain was just rolling off him. His short blond hair now wet and long. He rose slowly after what seemed hours; slowly he carefully placed a toe onto the warm tiled floor. He pulled the towel over the lower part of his body; it felt as soft, as a feather. He smiled as he dried his soaked body. He heard the door open with a slight creak which echoed round the house.

"Cake! That you?" Finn called. No reply just whispers. It was the two boys from early!

"Yes." Gumball called up putting on a bad Cake voice. Finn listened as the other boy told the other off. He felt like laughing put he slowly edged his way his bedroom. He sneaked over to where his pack was. He slowly removed ice crystals and blueprints for a sword. Finn had been pinching some ice crystals when Ice king jumped him, he wouldn't have had to pinch them if Jake hadn't broke his sword. He slowly crafted it, silently. He reckoned that they were waiting for him to go to them. "Finished." Finn thought, as his whole body sighed.

"What are you doing, Jake!" grunted Cake as Bubblegum held her in a headlock.

"It's ok, Cake. You've been brainwashed by Finn." Said Jake sadly.

"Boy, do I have to slap you," Cake said, "Finns not brainwashed me, he attacked cause he thought we were evil."

"Guess Marshall Lee was right." Said Marceline smugly. Ice king looked disappointed. Cake explained what had happened. The group sighed in relieve.

"We better tell Marshall Lee and Gumball to get out." Said Bubblegum.

"WHAT!" Shouted Cake, "But Finns naked!"


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO THIS IS THE LAST UPLOAD FOR 1 WEEK! SO SOON AGAIN! I WILL BE BACK NEXT SATURDAY AND UPLOADS WILL CONTINUE! IF I GET INTERNET CONNECTION ON HOLIDAY I MIGHT UPLOAD MORE! BUT THIS IS THE MEETING AS PROMISED! THANKS TO FANGIRL98578 FOR FINNS AND FIONNAS FIRST THOIUGHTS OF EACH OTHER. ALSO SOME ASKED IF I WAS BRITISH AND YES I AM BRITISH! AGAIN MY WRITING DOES NOT DO ADVENTURE TIME JUSTICE. ENJOY PART 5! :D**

* * *

The swords clashed at lighting speed, determination was spread across both their faces. Gritted teeth, they struck faster and faster. Each blow was more devastating then the last. Finn had to admit he was a lot better then their last encounter.

"Your head will be mine!" Gumball screeched, launching another attack on him. They duelled fearlessly. His towel just covering the necessities. Finn pushed the suited Prince backwards. Marshall Lee finally rose, rubbing the bruise on the back of his head. He scowled as he and Gumball launched themselves at Finn. Finns blade meet Gumballs sword, as his hand, that once held his towel, grabbed Marshall Lees axe. They faces were inches apart as they held there position. Faces of thunder with deep concentration echoed round the room. They all thought of how they would win, but as this happened Finns towel began to slip. As the towel fell all the faces went from concentration to pure embarrassment. Gumball and Marshall Lee were redder then Gumballs blazer, their eyes were wide and trying not to stare.

"Stop staring, Paedophiles." Shouted with pure embarrassment and anger. He slowly lowered his hand lifting the towel back round his waist. He walked other the table and a long piece of leather and tied it round the towel. He then repositioned his two attacks into how they once were; minus the fact they both were coloured dark crimson.

"Ready?" Asked Finn. They nodded both still blushing.

Cake looked round the sea of shocked, Marceline started giggling. Bubblegum stared at her confused.

"I bet, Fionna wish she had gone in know." She mocked, as Fionna's shocked face blushed bright red.

"Shut up." She said blushing more as she said it.

"Fionna, you so want to." Marceline mocked.

"No… I just want to meet another human." She said, blushing as red as the sun, "I've never meet the boy so why would I want to see him naked." Marceline thought, racking her brain for an answer.

"Because he's another human and you want to see what he's got." Said Bubblegum answering for Marceline. Marceline nodded, like a dog, with approval. Bubblegum beamed a big smile. Fionna's face blushed harder; it had crossed her mind once or twice since she had heard Jake say he was human when they were hired to find him. She knew she was going to be set up with him, but she was happy to know she's not alone. She stood into a battle stance, ready to pounce the two mocking girls.

"Right, I'm getting Finn his clothes and Fionna...play nice." Said Cake feeling the tension between the girls. As she opened the door it gave a creek. She saw Finn Lying on the floor, with Marshall Lee holding his arms and Gumball holding his legs, all were out of breath.

"Get off him now." Boomed Cakes voice.

"It's not what you think!" Screamed the three boys. Cake slapped them all before shooing Marshall Lee and Gumball. Then handed Finn a bag full of clothes and pushed him to go get changed. As Marshall Lee and Gumball left their red faces were more obvious.

"You two should be ashamed you have girlfriends. There's no need to get Finn!" Said Cake. The boys scowled at her as their girlfriends laughed at them. They started to explain what had happened and the towel incident. They laughed more as the story progressed.

"I bet Fionna wished she was you two at that moment." Joked Bubblegum. Fionna blushed crimson before storming off. After calling for her to come back, Jake set off after her.

"You ok Fionna." Jake said as he found her crying. "Finn comes here when he's upset." Jake looked at her face, make up was running, cheeks bright red and eyes filled with rivers of tears. All she did was cry and cry and cry.

"They laughed at me," She blubbered under her tears, "My own friends!"

"Hey don't cry," Said Jake, he looked at this girl, she would be perfect for Finn if he got her a makeover, "Oh great I'm thinking like Cake!" He thought.

"Hey, we can go shopping get you a new style and hair. You can tell me about yourself then we'll see who's laughing when you look even better than them. Fionna gave a big toothy grin and nodded her head. The next hour flew by. Jake learnt all about Fionna, Fionna got a new style and they bonded well. Fionna climbed onto Jakes golden fur as she gave him along hug. Jake smiled; he had made one girl very happy.

"Yes...those are perfect they match your eyes!" Said Cake gleefully. Finn thought he looked like an idiot. He sighed as Cake pushed him in front of a mirror. She pulled out reams of hair products. Finns face was shocked, "Where was she keeping it all." He thought to himself as more and more products came out.

"Here we go!" She said with happiness. It was over so quick, like a lighting strike. He looked at himself in the mirror; he didn't know what to think about it. Cake threw the guitar that Choose goose had given him over his shoulders and his retractable sword into the base of the guitar.

"Ready." She said gleefully, as Jake and Fionna arrived back.

Stunned cake said, "Jake did you do this?" He nodded as Cake looked up and down Fionna. Her hair went down to her waist with little curls in it, it had a white flower clip in it, she was wearing just enough makeup to make her look beautiful, she had a light blue tank top with darker blue shorts, she was wearing deep blue boots, and her green backpack, Cake thought she looked stunning. Marshall Lee and Gumball gave a flirting whistle only to have a slap from two jealous girls.

"Oh my glob honey, you look amazing!" Squealed Cake with joy as the others nodded, "Now let's go meet your prince." The gang followed Cake as she marched them into the tree house. They strolled in, gathering in the living room as Cake went up to get Finn. They listened up as an argument started between Finn and Cake.

"Fine," They heard Finn yell, "I'll go down, but, all your trying to do is set me up with some girl I don't even know." Fionna knew her chances with him were probably ruined know, but she still wanted to see him. The door flung open and their stood a boy. Fionna ran her eyes up and down his thin frame; his hair was a golden blond, it was spiky fringe was short, spiky hair covered his ears and neck, he wore a blue shirt with ripped selves, he wore dark blue jeans and sneakers, he had a dark blue guitar and strap over his back. "Oh glob, he is so handsome." She thought blushing. Finn looked over the sea of faces not really paying attention to them just looking for this Fionna girl. Jake noticed this and pushed her to the front. Finn looked at her, "Oh glob, she is so beautiful." He thought blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZ UP GUYS! GEORGE IS BACK AND THERE ARE GOING TO BE MADE UP CHARACTERS STARTING TO APPEAR THIS FIRST ONE WAS A DARE FROM BACKINBLACKSPIDERMAN SO CHEERS FOR THE IDEA. OK SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND HOW WOULD YOU GUYS FEEL IF THERE WAS A SEQUEL? ITS ALONG WAY OFF BUT HEY GOT A THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE. SO ENJOY CHAP 6 :D**

* * *

Finn and Fionna looked into each other's blue eyes. They started circling each other, like cats getting ready to pounce on a mouse. Their eyes never parted for a moment, as they rattled out questions and answers, like, rain from a cloud. The others watched this display,

"Like tennis, but weirder to watch." Said Marceline to Bubblegum, who nodded with agreement. The boys, however, were just concentrating on how hot Fionna looked. They both noticed that they were both staring, before blushing, "What if the others see?" They thought to themselves. Jake and Cake were astonished, what took them an hour to learn they were learning in seconds, "And he wouldn't like her." Thought Cake, proud that Finn wasn't being close minded.

"I bet they know each other's life stories!" Whispered Jake into Cakes ear. The two humans continued the questioning for five minutes, then stopped and looked at each other smiling and blushing.

"Did you listen to any of that?" Asked Fionna nervously.

"Well, your names Fionna, sixteen years of age, you were adopted by Cakes family, your favourite colour is light blue, your favourite food is meatloaf, you are an adventurer, you used to have a crush on Gumball, you have a pink ice crystal retractable sword, your birthdays the 25th June, you favourite music is rock or pop, you can sing, beat box and secretly learnt to play keyboard/piano, you hate wearing dresses, also your nemesis is ice queen and your favourite sport is netball." Finn rambled out, "How about you, were you listening.

Looking impressed Fionna said, "Your names Finn, your adopted by Jakes family, your an adventurer, you love meatloaf too, you sing, beat box and have recently discovered your guitar playing ability, your birthdays 12th June and you are also sixteen, your favourite sport is baseball, your nemesis is ice king, your favourite music is rock or pop, you hate looking smart, you were captured by ice king when pinching ice crystals to make a new sword cause Jake broke your normal on, it's a blue retractable ice crystal sword, you had a crush on Bubblegum for ages and your favourite colour is dark blue." Finn replied with an impressed look as Cake sternly looked at Jake who was shrugging his shoulders looking guilty and nervous.

"So, Jake," Said Cake, "You got your best friend kidnapped because you wouldn't replace his sword.

"Basically." Said Jake looking at the ground sadly. Cake slapped him.

"Is it Cakes slap every boy day, or something." Whispered Gumball to Marshall Lee, who gave out a little chuckle. Cakes face of thunder landed on them, they gulped as she walked over to them, and she pulled their heads down to her height, and then smacked them straight across the cheek, twice! Giving out a little yelp of pain the two boys went to normal height as the others laughed at them.

"Anyway," said Gumball trying to change the focus of everyone away from laughing, "Why do the two kingdoms morph?" Everyone looked stumped by this they all racked their brains well minus Marceline.

"Well it dated back to the original vampire king, J Blaze," She started her story everyone gathered round to listen, "J Blaze was a hero of OOO, and had everything a man could want, power, love and loyalty from everyone. But there was one small problem; J had a younger brother who was jealous of his brother's power. He decided to take it out on the world and set enough bombs to destroy the entire universe. J Found out about the plot and went to kill his brother. Later that day they get into a fight but having equal abilities they were unable to beat it each other, so J ripped the universe into two dimensions where he placed himself, his brother and bombs in the middle gap for all time. The morph is so that one day he can detonate all the bombs on the empty dimension allowing him to die and see his family." Marceline looked up, the group looked like five year olds eyes wide open and amazed with the story.

"So what's his brother called?" Asked Finn. Marceline frowned and shook her head indicating she didn't know what he was called. They all looked disappointed by this.

"And you were sounding so smart." Mocked Marshall Lee. The group giggled for a moment only to stop when looking at Marceline's angered face, it was like she had eaten a lemon. Jake turned away to see his look of disturbed got to anger. He rose slowly; edging his way out the door he looked round no one was there. He gave a scream kicking the door open to see the fleeing ice king. The gang ran out, seeing Jakes anger.

"Throw me!" Shouted Finn, Jake nodded picking Finn up and lopped him at ice king. He drew his crystal sword and swung at ice king. He just dodged, he looked into Finns eyes they were turning the colour of blood, teeth were pointing and each scratch seemed to heal instantly. Ice king knew what this was, under his breath he whispered, "Forgive me." Finn looked at him funny then noticed an ice hammer strike his head with bone crushing force, Finn tumbled to the ground as ice kings beard fluttered him away. Finn sat up, rubbed his head and walked other to the fridge pulling out a cider opened it and started drinking it.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, THIS IS PART 7. IT FEELS GOOD TO BE UPLOADING AGAIN. BUT IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT ANYTHING HAPPENING IN THESE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS DONT WORRY THINGS WILL START TO GET EXPLAINED. SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND AGAIN MY WRITING THOSE NOT DO ADVENTURE TIME JUSTICE. SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Ice king landed his cold feet onto the icy floor. The place was devastated; bits of broken ice, fallen snow and blood trailed over the floor like flies other rubbish. Ice king called his penguin army; they quickly knew what to do. The place was spotless in thirty seconds, ice king smiled, for flightless birds they work quickly.

"That man said the jail was unbreakable," He moaned under his ice cold breath, "it cost a hundred bucks!" Ice king looked at his old wrinkled face, why was he hated so much? All he did was kidnapping a couple of princesses but he just doesn't want to be lonely in his old age.

"So you're the other me, then." Came a women's voice, it was cold and evil, like his but womanly. He spun round his eyes saw a women, who was wearing a queen's design of clothing, a crown and was as blue as him.

"You must be the ice queen of AAA," Said ice king studying her, "Incredible, I heard the rumours of another universe but never believed it." Ice queen sighed, her male version was an idiot, she shook her head as he sat down on his throne picking up some ice tea and sipping it. She should just kill him and take his crown giving her more power. She started arming her ice powers. She flung an ice crystal at ice kings head instead of moving he just sat there till the last second and raised his hand stopping the ice crystal in mid flight. Stunned ice queen stared at this old man, long blue robe and ice skin. Nothing much for him except his white hair and that needed washing.

"Did you really think that would work?" Asked Ice king politely, he wasn't trying to be charming but for some reason he came across like one.

"Well yes but," Started Ice queen, "maybe we could team up and I can get my gummy bear and you can get your princess." Interested ice king, listened carefully to the ice queens words.

Their swords clashed as they trained furiously, Finn was impressed with Fionna. She was hot, a good fighter and must of all human. He started losing concentration but for some reason he still fought perfectly.

"Show off." Came Bubblegum's voice, "Not even looking that was impressive." Finn looked Fionna's skin was just touching the end of his sword. He looked at her for a bit, her hair a bright golden colour made her look even prettier in the sun. Finn looked away, why can't he say he loves her he wondered. Fionna was thinking the same as Finns skill made her love him even more. Finn raised an arm to help her up as he pulled her up she noticed he was about an inch taller than her. Fionna was basically touching Finn, their eyes were locked. "Kiss him came a voice in Fionna's head." Instead she lowered out of the hold. Bubblegum looked unimpressed.

"Best of three she asked." Fionna asked, Finn snapped his trance.

"Yeah...sure." Finn said; why didn't he just kiss her.

"They didn't even kiss and their lips were about this close!" Said Bubblegum, the rest had listened to her tale but didn't know what to do about it.

"We could...no." Said Marshall Lee.

"Maybe..." Gumball started.

"We could just get Cake and Jake to take the two to private places and ask if they like each other." Marceline finally said. The gang nodded with agreement. Cake barked her orders out like a general, the others trying not to laugh at the funny sight.

"Well go get them!" Shouted Cake. Gumball and Bubblegum rushed out to get them while the vampires took their leave. Cake in one room, Jake in another. "This better work." They thought as the humans entered the rooms.

"So let's go get our partners." Squealed ice queen as they began to fly towards the tree house, like birds. The flight was only short and they would be soon over their prey the two thought, "Then I can get rid of this old fool."

"Hello Fionna." Jake said in a brotherly, fatherly way, "We need to talk." He patted a seat next to him, Fionna slide over, "what could he want to talk about?" She said to herself.

"Hi Finn," Said Cake sisterly, "Time for a chat." Patting the seat next to her she wanted Finn to sit. Instead he remained standing tall as a tree.

"This about Fionna?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK SO THIS IS PART 8 I HAVE DECIDED TO UPLOAD WHAT I WROTE ON HOLIDAY SO BY IT SHOULD GO TO CHAPTER 10. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND THINGS ARE GOING TO START GETTING EXPLAINED. ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Yes, but how did you know." Asked Cake, confused. Acting smug Finn explained the formality of her voice and the way she was trying to act sisterly gave away that it was a personal matter, but, the bit about Fionna was guessed because they were both called.

"For someone who isn't that smart you sure act smart." Laughed Cake, "But I do need to talk to you...do you like her." Finn looked at her was it that obvious he liked her? Was she joking? The stern look on her face meant that he would probably need to answer. "Think Finn how to change the subject." He racked the small brain in his head.

"You like wine?" Said Finn calmly, Cake raised an eye brow in amazement, "Well you see I keep some secrets like my alcohol stash." He said jumping up grabbing a loss piece of bark and pulling down a ladder. Cake rolled her eyes and followed Finn as he walked up.

"You still haven't answered." she called up, knowing Finn was dodging the answer. Finn stumbled around in the dark. He then felt something in front of him it was soft and smelled of perfume. He pulled out a torch from his pocket and flashed it into it. It was Fionna! Where had he touched, his heart beat faster, his face went as red as blood and he just stared at her. Fionna was feeling the same, "how could Finn not hear my heart?" She thought, "Screw it I'll just kiss him." Finn had the same thought they both moved closer together Fionna could feel her heart about to burst, but she noticed over his shoulder Cake was watching, she slowly pushed away Cake would never shut up about it if they kissed. Finn could feel her moving away Finn almost died, that proved it for him she didn't love him. Sad look in his big blue eyes he picked up a bottle of red and slide down the ladder past Cake, sat down and slung the bottle down his throat. It wasn't good for him, with his problems, like his inner monster but he didn't care. Cake looked at him.

"What's the matter, Fionna?" Jake asked; she was back down like Finn just drinking her sorrows away.

"He probably thinks I don't like him." Said Fionna, Jakes dumb doggy look stared at her, she had to explain know or Jake would still do that stupid look, "I was going to kiss him, but, I saw cake and she would never let it go, so I pushed away." Tear were forming in her now, her mind whirled and thought of all the things she was going to miss with Finn.

"It'll be ok, he probably will still love you, just tell him how you feel." Jake comforted her, Fionna had known him for a short while nut felt safe in his company; she placed her head into his shoulder and just cried.

"Finn, you need to talk to me some time." Cake was getting angry with him, he was even more stubborn then Fionna. She hissed at him as he threw a wine glass at her, trying to silence her.

"Just leave it, Cake," Said Finn coldly, "Just drop the subject she doesn't like me that's all I need to know." Finn frowned, "no more wine, no more feeling and no chance with Fionna how could this day get any worse." He thought to himself, looking in the mirror he starred at his eyes, no longer bright blue, a dark crimson had taken them, and opening his mouth he stared at his teeth they had started to sharpen as if he had them on his sword sharpener. Sighing he walked over to an oak table, turning his back on Cake, he slammed his hands on it with bone shattering force. Cake almost had a heart attack and everyone in the tree house turned towards the bang. There was a small bag filled with tablets. Finn threw one tablet to where he was sitting. He closed the draw up and walked over to his seat.

"What's this...Finn?" Asked Cake holding the tablet, she looked at him noticing his eyes were dark red and teeth were sharp.

"Just pass me the tablet." Finn said holding his hand out like a beggar; Cake looked at him, and then threw the tablet out the window. Finns eyes followed it, his head snapped onto Cake his blood red eyes got darker red, teeth were like fangs, he got taller, bigger and his skin was turning grey. Finn screamed putting his hand other his eyes. Cake stepped back in horror as Finn changed from a pleasant young man into a wild beast.

"F...Finn?" She asked looking at him. Eyes flung open, just the beast remained. Cake darted out the door pushing a chair in the way she piled furniture high across the door. She span on her heel seeing the gang staring at her.

Puffing and panting she went up to Jake and shouted, "What the hell was that!" They looked at her confused.

"We could ask you the same thing, like what was that bang and why have you locked Finn in that room?" Said Jake, angry with her. Marshall Lee put his head the wall and listened in he heard what he didn't want to her calling Marceline over they both listened then turned and nodded.

"We are so screwed." They said in unison looking back at the gang. Cake and Jake were practically at each other's throats.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gumball.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 IS HERE AND MORE THINGS ARE EXPLAINED. PLEASE REVIEW I DO READ THEM AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE LIKE I SAID THINGS ARE EXPLAINED BETTER FROM CHAPTER 11 UP, ALSO I HAVE AN ENTIRE ADVENTURE TIME YEAR TO USE BECAUSE FINN IS 16 SO I HAVE WHEN HE IS 15. ENJOY :D**

* * *

"What I mean is we are screwed, if that thing gets out." Said Marshall Lee, terror filled his voice. The two animals loosed from each other's throats and turned and looked at Marshall Lee. They could see he was nervous, like, Marceline.

"Finn's an infected." Said Marceline a bit of terror in her voice, "And an infected person needs a constant supply of H64R, which comes in a small tablet form. Infected are subject to wild anger and uncontrollable outbursts if there H64R runs low another way is to starve the infected weakening the other form, making it practically useless, explaining why Finn hadn't killed Marshall Lee, Gumball or Cake when he escaped." She looked around the faces they all looked like they understood, turning her focus on Cake, "You threw his tablet out the window." Cake looked at them with guilt in her eyes; she was frowning and acting like a little kid being told off. Fionna slapped her. She looked at her angered but knowing she deserved it.

"It's only because he drank so much." She mumbled trying to shift all the blame off herself.

"Wrong, constant use of H64R makes the user unable to be effected by drink." Said Gumball, "It's to do with its rare structure and molecule design, replacing mind nerves and receptors and..."

"Just shut up science nerd." Said Fionna sharply. She also looked unwell and her eyes were going slightly red. "Where does he keep his pills?" they looked at her in amazement.

"You aren't thinking off getting them?" Said Cake, shocked she would even think like that, but, looking at Fionna she saw the same signs Finn had shown, "Fine, oak dresser far left corner, be careful." With those words Fionna darted off into the room other room and through the wine cupboard.

"Are you mad?" Screeched Bubblegum, face red with anger, "She'll be torn apart!"

"She's an infected to, she was going red eyed, sharper teeth, greying skin." Said Cake lowly. They looked at the door.

"Be safe, Fionna." They all said in unison. Finn flung her at the wall; she felt her body be pummelled into nothingness. She lifted herself off the ground, her eyes getting redder, skin greyer and teeth sharper. Screams of agony left her body as ran for the dresser. She felt her body rise as the brute picked her up and slammed her through the dresser. The bag of pills splattered everywhere. Gathering two up she swallowed one herself. Then noticing the brute's arms about to crush her she said, "And I thought you were cool before, and like liked you, now not so much." She closed her eyes. Silence. She opened her big blue eyes the brute just looked, at her. The eyes were blue, the teeth unsharpened and his size/skin went back to normal.

"So you did like me?" Finn's voice rang in her ears. She starred at him, he was almost in tears.

"I do like you Finn, but you need to sort yourself out, like I need to." They sat down on the floor together and talked about their problems.

"Your fine, you are not a full infected." Finn lay down and starred up at the ceiling Fionna crawled over placing her head next to his and looked up.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"You didn't change... there are two types a sub infected and a full infected. Sub infected receive their infection from a full infected and a full infected receives theirs from the king of darkness." Fionna was listening to him, for a dump guy he sure knew a lot, "You drank some of my wine didn't you?" She nodded; Finn looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked crossly, he thought this was some joke, "I could be a monster... no offense." Finn showed her a book on the infected. She read the page he had opened, it showed one pill of H64R cures a sub infected. She smiled as to the outside world; they listened as they heard Ice king and queen fight with the rest for the candy royals.

"Should we go help?" Asked Fionna.

"Naa, I have a problem to cure." Finn said lifting up the book on the infected.

"Get out of here, Ice queen." Shouted Bubblegum.

"She's taken, ice king." Came Gumballs voice. Bubblegum smiled hopefully this would cause them to go away. Iced queen fought hard but ice king had started thinking.

"Fine." Said Ice king, "I'll just take the human girl." He cackled menacingly as Marshall Lee fly kicked him all the way through the furniture guarding the door. They looked at the door as Ice king backed through it, shortly followed by the rest. They stared as they saw a raging brute of Finn, having its nose rubbed by Fionna.

"Do you mind?" Said Fionna calmly, "I've got to keep him calm." As she turned back to Finn and the book, all put her head seized up like a car without fuel. Ice king swooped down and lifted her up and flew away. The beast looked confused its eyes followed Fionna as she nodded the beast smiled.

"Sorry about this." Fionna said.


	10. Chapter 10

**FINAL ONE FOR TODAY. SO THINGS SHOULD BECOMING MORE CLEARER AND GUYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW. I AM ENJOYING THIS SO YEAH PART 11 IS COMING SOON. ENJOY :D**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Asked a puzzled ice king, Fionna looked at him as if he was stupid, she head butted him in his long thin nose, causing him to drop her, she screamed as plummeted to the ground.

"Got you." Said Cake, stretched up and holding her. Ice king filled with rage got ready to freeze them all as the brute took him flying into the roof. They fought intensely. Finn used forceful blows to shatter ice shards and weapons that were flung at him, ice king backed more and more away till he fled. Clothes torn and bruised ice queen decided to flee while they weren't looking.

"Good boy Finn." Called Fionna's voice. Finn sat down in front of her and changed to normal before lying his head down. He store up and the broken house. As Fionna passed him glass of wine, looking at it confused, Fionna said, "To success."

"To success." Finn said, taking the cup and clashing his with hers as they knocked it back. They looked confused.

"Am I going completely bonkers," Shouted Jake, "First, Finn almost kills them two, then you won't admit you like each other and you both are infected!" Stress shone through Jakes face. Finn knew she liked him, but, he couldn't be with her as long as he was this monster. He stood up and stared into the mirror, eyes flickering a reddish blue.

"Why you go say that you probably ruined their chances with each other." Whispered an angry Cake, Jake finally realised what he said and looked at a saddened Fionna and a distant Finn.

"Where's Finns reflection?" He asked, the gang looked. The mirror showed a man. He looked evil wearing black sun glasses a black shirt with unbuttoned top buttons, his trouser were black jeans and posh black shoes. He had hair the colour of wood and he wore a crown with pure darkness running out of it. They all gulped.

"Isn't that the king of Darkness?" Questioned Bubblegum.

"What you want?" Thought Finn, "I haven't bothered you so don't bother me!"

"Boy, you don't understand do you?" Said the king, "The man who infected you is weak and worthless, I could cure you..."

"But I would become the prince of darkness." Thought Finn.

"True, your friends are looking; they probably think your evil again." He said forcefully, "Just run away join me." With that Finns reflection returned. He spun on his heels and headed for the door.

"I'm going to meet an old friend...I'll be back in a few hours." His voice was weak and the sense of fear filled his voice and breath. He pushed the door open and started walking, alone. He was going to do something he should have never had to do. The group stared as Finn walked away. They began to follow.

"Don't." Came Fionna's voice. They looked at her if she was mad.

"Yeah, let's trust an infected." Said Bubblegum, "Oh, and then we can go marry the ice king, so no we are going to save Finn." Fionna rose from the ground. She picked up her crystal sword.

"I'm not an infected, I was only a sub infected, and also Finn has to do this because the only way to uninfect an infected is to take the eyes of the person who infected you." Said Fionna coldly, "And if you want to go save him, you'll go through me." They saw she was serious. They went outside and lay in the sun; the vampires put their umbrella up. Fionna walked out as the sun hit her face she smiled it was warm.

"Excuse me are you hero's?" Came a deep voice standing in front of the gang.

Finn walked up the long winding stairway; it reminded him of the prison ice king had kept him in. Finn was nervous as he reached the top. His heart pounded like when he was around Fionna but with fear not love. He slide through the door, the immense sound of a trumpet was ringing through the room. Everything was dark purple or black. Red lights shone down and at the top of the room stood the king. Taller, older, wiser and a better the Finn, he was the one playing. Finn listened, it was a sad tune, and he remembered what the tune was for, that dreadful event last year. The tune finished with a gloriess last note, the king went over to a gravestone at the side of his throne.

"Oh, my son. Forgive me!" the king shouted. Finn had only heard of this man crying twice, when his family had died.

"Hello Greg." Said Finn.


	11. Chapter 11

**SO THIS IS PART 11 AND THERE IS TWO MADE UP CHARACTERS ONE WILL APPEAR FOR MAINLY THE REST OF THE STORY, THE OTHER WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED FROM AFTER THIS CHAPTER. SO ENJOY PART 11 :D**

* * *

"Yeah and who might you be?" Questioned Jake, they looked up down him. he was wearing an all black suit, instead of blue, green or brown eyes they were black as night, two razor sharp fangs from inside his lips, skin twice as grey as Marshall Lee's, short dark black hair and a big Weston cowboy hat covering his skin.

"Well, my name is K. I am a hero looking for a murderous villain, who killed a prince and a queen." He spoke with a low tone, his voice was menacing and unnerved the group, minus Fionna she found him interesting like Finn but not in a loving way. "I need people to help me trick and capture this fiend." He then produced a small photo, handing it over the group glanced at it with fear and shock.

"That's Finn." Whimpered Jake.

"So you have come to make a deal have you?" Asked Greg, sitting into the throne. His voice was teasing and unnerving but Finn looked at him evilly.

"No...I come for your head or eyes." He said, his voice was cold like ice and it joked in Greg's head as Finn drew his crystal sword. Greg looked up and down him. He looked like a different person from last year.

"Have you come for a cure or to finish the job?" He asked mockingly, these words burnt inside Finn like a flame. "Come to kill an old man, like a lamb to the slaughter. Like my son and wife. You took them from me. You left them dead and gone with no return." His voice had turned to anger; darkness flew round the room madly, caressing its warm evil over Finns blade.

"NO!" Screeched Finn, "Your sons bad ideas got him killed and your wife died from a heart attack not from me!" Finn was angry. This father of evil was mocking him reminding him of all what he had done. Greg watched as Finn's mind beat hardly against his skull, Finn's face, however, told the tale of honesty.

"Maybe..." Greg sighed, "Maybe, I just never knew how to let go, maybe I'm just tired of life. Ha ha ha, you know my horoscope said I would have a change of heart." Finn looked at this old man; he was weak and going soon. "Let me make a phone call."

Ring. Came K's phone. K lifted it to his ear the gang behind him saddened as they looked at the photo, "Yes?"

"Hello K." Came Greg's voice, "I no longer hate Finn, I want to say it was a misunderstanding."

"Sorry, but I never was trying to kill for you, he was preventing my own plans," His voice was lower and more menacing, "See my brother trapped me between the two dimensions and I am not dying cause three couples are found. I am keeping him alive so he will never see his family, so if I get the chance Finn will die." K hung up his phone. He smiled wickedly as he turned back to the group.

"So you know him." He asked trying to be polite. They all nodded sadly handing the photo back, as wicked grin reappeared on K's face, "So this is what we're going to do."

"Finn you need to hurry, this man will destroy your entire life!" Shouted Greg as he passed his crown to Finn. All Finn could do was stare, he was not going to become some villain, "This crown is powered by what's truly in your heart and mine was sadly darkness, you could be anything." He smiled at Finn, he reminded him so much of his son, young fierce warrior and pure of heart. Finn took the crown and placed it in the base of his guitar instead of his sword. Greg smiled as he started to fade into nothingness.

"Where you going I need curing." Shouted Finn.

Greg smiled, "K is the one who infected you, not me. You'll have to take his eyes as he's unkillable. And for where I'm going, it's to see my family." Finn was now alone as the castle around him disappeared and every monster created by the king vanished. Finn had tears in his eyes, through all the evil, there was a man just wanting his family. He started the long trek for the tree house; all Finn knew was this man's voice, so he would have to study the character with voice to make sure it's the right person. Finn gave a small smile.

"I'm coming K"


	12. Chapter 12

**SO GUYS, I'VE MAINLY FOCUSED ON BONDS OF FINN AND CAKE AND FINNS PROBLEMS. SO THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE ON THE BONDS OF THE CANDY ROYALS AND THE VAMPIRES. ALSO CAKE AND JAKES BONDS. SO ENJOY CHAPTER 12 HOPEFULLY THINGS ARE BECOMING MORE CLEAR. ENJOY AND WHAT TIME IS IT? ADVENTURE TIME! :D**

* * *

Finn finally arrived back at the tree house. His sword in hand. He pushed the door open, to his amazement the only person there was Cake.

"Hello Finn, enjoyed killing." She said. She was being very to the point for once. Finn looked at her.

"How many lies as K told you?" He asked. Cake looked at him in shock. How had he learnt of K?

"How do you know K?" Cake questioned Finn. Finn sat down opposite her and started to explain.

"See, cake. Last year I went solo. I decided to take down the king of darkness, but his son, decided to duel me when I was almost victorious against his farther. I easily beat him and he decided to flip a coin, it landed heads and he tried to get back up, I reacted badly and next thing my sword was half way through his body. The queen died a few weeks after of a heart attack... so you see I am no cold blooded killer, one an accident and one wasn't my fault." Cake looked at him, he had begun to cry. His eyes and body showed pure honesty. She sighed as she gave him a hug as he cried into her shoulder. His tears ran down like a waterfall.

"So who is K really?" She asked in a sisterly way.

"From what I heard, he's trying to stop the morph to cause his brother pain so I guess he's J Blazes brother." Finn wailed out from his tears. Cake smiled, she knew Finn was pure, and that K's voice had unnerved her.

"So Finn here's what you're to do. You're to play along with the game the others are planning, I will tell Jake then at least you'll have two of us." As Cake finished, Finn smiled her a toothy grin. He looked a lot like Fionna.

"Everyone ready?" K asked, Fionna by his side still studying him. The more she studied him the more she believed his tale. The rest, however, did not. Gumball looked at him as if he was a snake. They all entered the tree house through the back. The group heard Finn and Cake talking, Gumball headed through as if not to startle them.

"Cake, I need a word." Gumball said looking at her as if she was to get Finn away. She walked over casually, Finn stayed sitting. Gumball eyed Finn to leave but Finn sat strong.

"Yes Gumball?"Asked Cake, sweetly. Gumball was amazed, they were acting so calm and there was a possible murderer in the room.

"Cake, Finn is going to get killed if he doesn't run." Gumball whispered, he was showing true concern for Finn. "I don't want to see Finn killed and Fionna boy friendless."

"Boy, K's a liar." She whispered back. Gumball physical sighed, he smiled at Finn, and he looked a mess, like the candy kingdom after a party. "Tell the others but make sure K don't find out." Gumball nodded slowly as he opened the door calling the rest in. The others entered and took the one side of the room. Gumball went and sat next to Cake. Bubblegum looked at him as if he was mad. K glared at the three traitors. They knew the truth. "No matter." He thought, "I only have to keep Fionna on my side." As he glanced at the young girl, her eyes were smiling towards Finn. Anger took over K's body as he saw this, but he kept as cool as ice.

"So, Finn how would you like to enter a competition?" Fionna asked. Finn felt his body loosen up as her voice danced over his body. He nodded; he would do anything Fionna said, even if it was a trap. K Grinned menacingly as Finn nodded his head with agreement; his brother would feel another hundred years of pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**SOZ I FOR TWO DAYS OF NO UPLOADS BEEN ILL! BUT BACK NOW WITH A LONGER CHAPTER. ALSO THREE THINGS I HAVE DECIDED (1) THERES TO BE SEQUEL (2) SEQUEL WILL NOT BE STRIGHT AFTER SO I CAN THINK OF A SEQUEL (3) I WILL WRITE A MURDER MYSTERY BETWEEN THIS AND SEQUEL USING ADVENTURE TIME CHARACTERS! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MADE UP SONG HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY PART 13 :D**

* * *

"It's competition for prince and princess of music. The others are entering as partners so why don't we?" She smiled sweetly, she didn't like lying to Finn but if he's a murderer so be it. He nodded again. "Ok, so let's go get practising." She said smiling, pulling Finn up the stairs to practise, but indicated for K to stay. Anger swelled in K again, but he stayed. Gumball, was watching Bubblegum, she seemed angry with him; she wouldn't look his way or give him one of her cute smiles. He sighed inside. Was he trusting the wrong guy? He couldn't live if he lost Bubblegum. She was his first true love and he had tried to put all his knowledge back in himself but he couldn't, he had only just remembered about H64R so when Fionna cut her off he had been relived. He sighed as Bubblegum stuck her nose up at him.

"I'm going to the candy kingdom." He said weakly. He stumbled towards the door with the quick intervention of Bubblegum; she stood in the door scowling at him.

"You are not going without me because this is still technically OOO, so that's my castle." She said sternly, Gumball smiled at this maybe them being alone will let him explain what's happened with Finn. "Vampires you're coming too!" Gumball slipped through while Bubblegum wasn't looking and started walking towards the kingdom; he walked as if he was the popular kid in high school. Strolling through the lush meadows the sun beat onto his pink hair, the wind through his suit and the grass touched the ends of his legs softly. Bubblegum shock her head as she watched from the door way, the others felt the tension in her and vampires slowly pushed her along after Gumball. K smiled, the royals were beginning to have doubts in their relationship and the humans weren't even together. His work seemed easier by the minute.

"Gumball wait up!" Shouted Bubblegum as he walked into the laboratory. Science met his nose, and he frowned he understood none of it, it was all his work. Research, experiments, failures, successes and awards but what is the point in having what you don't understand. He sighed as the others walked in red faced and tired they watched as he cleared the walls. "Now what you doing?" He didn't even turn he just piled it all in the middle of the room. It stood as tall as a mountain.

"Dude. What's up?" Asked Marshall Lee, he looked at the prince things didn't seem right, his hair for a start was lopsided and seemed unnatural as if it was a wig. He seemed dumber than anyone else and was being easily manipulated by Finn.

"Nothing at all." He sighed, as he struck a match. The match glided like a bomb onto its target, the blaze was fast and intense it was all gone. Nothing remained. The vampire queen looked at him, depression was taking him. He had danced with depression and was off for more.

"Why are you doing this madness then?" Bubblegum said, "Do you not love me? Do you enjoy destroying yourself and others? And why do you trust a murderer!" She was angry. More than angry, the vampires didn't know what to call it. She was fuming at the mouth as she breathed heavily through gritted teeth.

"I...I was...told by Cake...K's the real bad guy..." He tried to say more but Bubblegum had already stormed out trying to hide the fact she was crying, "I love you Bubblegum." She was already gone, he feel to the ground. What had he done?

"Cake...do you trust K?" Asked Jake trying to start a conversation as they practised.

"Nope." She said bluntly. Jake looked at her funny. 'Well that was blunt!' he thought. Cake raised an eye onto the dog as he sat their staring at her like he wanted an answer.

"K's tricking us into thinking Finn's evil; he killed one last year in a duelling accident and the other his mother died of a heart attack. K's used an angry dad as an excuse to try and stop the morph as he's J Blazes brother." Cake rambled out.

Jake looked amazed, "Erm, cool I guess." The two continued to talk as they practised. They gelled like peas in a pod, learning things they didn't believe. "So why do you worry for Gumball."

"Well, last year he was doing an experiment round the time Fionna went solo, we left on a good note unlike you and Finn and when we were about to start work I got a message from Fionna on my phone. I leant on a loose chemical beaker and kind of wiped Gumballs memory almost clear." She said rattling the tale out like it happened yesterday. Jake looked amazed as Cakes phone began to ring.

"Hello you got Cake...what's happened...the prince has done what...alright calm done Marceline me and Jake will be right over...ok bye." Cake put her phone down; grabbing Jake by the hand she dashed them out the window towards the candy kingdom.

"What's happening!" Said Jake sounding worried and terrified that he was being dangled like a kid toy. She sighed as she threw him through the castle window. Jake slide like he was on ice to the foot of Bubblegum's bed. She was weeping out floods and floods of tears. Marceline was trying to comfort her but all she did was make it worse.

"Thank, glob your here," Said Marceline with a sigh of relief, her shoulder drenched with tears, "She won't stop crying!" Cake edged her way over only to be slapped by Bubblegum. Her tears were still rolling down like wheels as she glared at Cake.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped.

"You lied to him, made him burn his stuff, made him believe Finn; now K will kill him too!" She sobbed and wailed out into Marceline's shoulder once more.

"Honey, what do you mean? Cake questioned.

"K told us that he would also have to kill anyone who helps Finn, you and Gumball have marked yourselves." She said slowly, still attempting to comfort Bubblegum. Jake slowly removed Marceline and placed himself there. After a few moments with Jake whispering something into her ear she had stopped crying but was smiling.

"You mean it?" He nodded as her big eyes stared up at him. She cuddled him so tight he almost died. She did this to Marceline and Cake, but, then slapped Cake again.

"Ow! What did you say Jake and why the slap?" Wailed Cake in pain.

"I told her the truth, and that you made her boyfriend almost brain dead." Jake said triumphantly. Cake ordered them to clean Bubblegum up. She then marched out into the corridor noticing Marshall Lee she strolled over to him shouting at the door. Gumball obviously the other side. She yanked Marshall Lee back as she burst through the door. There was no bed, no clothes, no pictures, nothing but a small door to a bathroom, a dark black settee and couple of books obviously borrowed from Bubblegum. Marshall Lee flipped it open, they both peered in H64R was the first thing in it. Cake sighed he had tried at least. They then edged their way to the smaller door. Either side they hugged tightly to the wall they peeked round, his suit was flung on the floor ruffled and torn; shower curtains lay ripped and mouldy. They looked at Gumball standing at a mirror, now he wore black and red sneakers, black shorts torn at the ankles and a dark red t-shirt torn at his elbows. To the side by what they presumed a sink was Gumballs bright pink hair. A hand started reaching for it; Cake quickly stretched her arm towards it like a snake and grasped hold of it tearing it away from him.

"What's this Gum for brains?" snarled Marshall Lee, Cake whispered what had happened into Marshall Lee's ear but unable to explain the hair let him continue the interrogation. "So what is it?"

"A wig." Gumball said spinning round, the sight of dark red hair met them, darker then Marshall Lee's bass his hair was in its normal style but a bit more edgy. "When I was born my dad was disgraced by my red hair that he formed a wig a forced me to wear it saying I looked too much like a drummer. So I learnt the drums and science and after the accident all I could do probably was play drums. I never wanted to rule just play drums." He said sadly as he remembered the lie he had hidden.

"Why do expect you to start singing about how your dad forced you to rule or something right now?" Asked Marshall Lee.

"He will now you've said that." Replied Gumball, pulling open an entire wall revealing a drum kit.

Gumball:

_When I was young, my hair was light red, The colour of fire my daddy did sigh, He took my down to the wig makers, He drove wig on m head made of light pink gum, Then I wore wig for the rest of my life. But life aint fair, life aint nice, so playing the drums gets me through those dark black days, me and my blood red hair aint born to rule. _

_When I was five my mummy came home with my first drum kit, old wooden born ohh it was so nice, played all day played all night, now my heart is set on being a drummer for life. But life aint fair, life aint nice, so playing the drums gets me through those dark black days, me and my blood red hair aint born to rule._

_But age of thirteen, bad news came a knocking, dealing out blow didn't see comin, parents were dead, dreams are on hold, now I'm stuck trying to be prince, Lord help me, get out this cage, trapped in here, with no way out, I don't want a be a prince for life. But life aint fair, life aint nice, so playing the drums gets me through those dark black days, me and my blood red hair aint born to rule._

"That was nice." Came Bubblegum's voice


	14. Chapter 14

**OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER 14, IT DOESNT DO ADVENTURE TIME JUSTICE BUT ENJOY IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW PLEASE DO BUT OTHER WISE ENJOY THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF EVERY ONE HUNDRED YEARS :D**

* * *

Gumball looked up from the oak drum kit. In the door stood wearing a dark red tube top and super short black shorts, these revealed her thin figure beautifully, with black and red high heels. Gumball opened his mouth to speak but what if she was still mad at him. She walked in to the light now revealed her hair was hidden under a hat. The vampire and cat slide out the room as she stood just in front of a confused. She slowly pulled her hat off, long flowing purple pink hair went rolling down her back. Gumball was stunned as she sat down on the drum next to him.

"Why didn't you just tell me what happened? I wouldn't have felt any different about you." She said sweetly brushing her hair from over her eye. Gumball sighed seeing that the reason he would have given was just mentioned. Bubblegum looked over him he looked like a child after they had done something wrong. She sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him; he had tried just to be the same person. She put one warm hand out and she slowly lifted his head and pulled his lips into hers. Gumball first looked surprised but slowly relaxed into it moving her from the drum onto his lap, she was weightless as he continued kissing her. She tasted like bubblegum as he out a hand onto her waist and the other in to her purple, pink hair. The taste of gumball met her lips her arms now wrapped round him. It lasted what they thought to be a life time, as they slowly edged away they flashed smiles of satisfaction.

"Will you be my princess again?" Asked Gumball sweetly.

"Of course, my drummer boy." She replied with a tint of happiness. The prince rose with the princess in his arms slowly, he placed her feet gently onto the ground before offering his hand which quickly clung to, they slowly walked out his room both grinning like hyenas. Slowly Bubblegum came clean about her father's shame in her hair and how she was not to become a musician, but she secretly learnt keyboard and guitar. As they returned to the others the vampires smiled and the animals cheered.

"Any way, why did your experiment go sour? When me and Jake did it, things went well." Said Bubblegum.

"Oh, I got a text from Fionna because me and her didn't leave on sour notes like him and Finn." Said Cake. "Why did you and Finn leave on such bad notes anyway?" the gang turned to look at Jake, their eyes store at him.

"All I know is something happened when I sent him on an April fool's day prank," He started to say, "I said I had left something in Bubblegum's closet and he went and he came back super angry and left that night." Jake sighed as he stopped talking.

"Fionna left later the same night, but she never said what made her want to leave." Replied Cake.

"We can fill in the gaps." Said the other three. Marshall Lee nudged Gumball indicating it involved him, he obviously didn't remember but stood next to them. They all looked guilty minus Gumball who looked confused.

"I have no idea what they are talking about!" Exclaimed Gumball as he turned to face the three to listen to hear the tale.

"Last year," Said the Bubblegum, "I decided I wanted to try another girl as a partner."

"And as me and Marshall Lee only see each other from time to time I said I would be her test subject." Said Marceline, "We decided to try it on April fool's day because everyone would be distracted with pranks."

"But before we did it we flipped a coin to see if we should continue and it came up heads; so we continued." Finished Bubblegum. Jake, Cake and Gumball were wide mouthed.

"Wait does that mean I did it with him!" Shouted Gumball, fear in his eyes.

"No," Said Marshall Lee quickly, "Our coin came up tails, so we didn't continue." Gumball sighed in relief sitting down smiling. The Jake looked like he could pop, like a balloon, his anger pumped furiously round his head.

"So, my best friend watched you two and hates me for four months cause of it?" He asked through gritted teeth. They nodded guiltily.

"Wait, this is good. This shows coin flips are different in the two dimensions. Fionna didn't see anything so Gumball lost his memory, and the guy who Finn supposedly murdered flipped a coin which got him killed." Said Cake gleefully, "This means we find our king, queen and princess of darkness we can proof Finn's innocence." They all looked happy with the plan, but Marshall Lee looked confused.

"So is Finn good or bad?" Asked Marshall Lee looking confused. The quick look of that he was dumb showed him the answer, "Then that plans rubbish! We should continue playing his game, you royals should make out that your relationship is going wrong, me and Marceline will find J Blaze to help and you and Jake tell Finn we are on your his team and try and convince Fionna of the truth, because K thinks he has her rapped round his finger, we then spring a trap at the competition, kill K, morph the lands and live happily ever after." They looked at him as if he had spoken a plot line for a book.

"Dude your plan sounds almost plot like, but its better then Cakes because the king and queen of darkness died of old age in our universe and his daughter was righteous so the crown made her queen of light." Said Gumball, "What I'm a Prince I have to know that!"

"Guys, you know what time it is?" Asked Marshall Lee.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" They all screamed high fiving each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**SO HERES THE NEXT PART BUT FAMILY HAVE HONESTLY ASKED ME TO STOP WRITING AFTER HAVING A BREAK DOWN ON TUESDAY NIGHT AND WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY LAST WEEK BECAUSE OF PARENTS MIGHT BE DIVORCING. BUT I AINT STOPING FOR THAT SO HERES THE NEXT PART! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The vampires slunk into the setting sun. Evening was finally here; they put the umbrella down and raced towards where they met every year for the past three hundred. The others headed for the tree house they slowly strolled there. The animals chatted as the royals took in the sights Bubblegum resting her head on Gumball. The walk was short and as they got closer; the chat faded and the royals moved out of love lock.

"Ok, I'm going to storm on a head with Cake and Jake," Said Bubblegum, "Make it look like we've had an argument." Gumball nodded. But Bubblegum sneaked a quick peak on to Gumballs cheek. Bubblegum blushed afterwards; she was going to hate this next bit. The door flung open crashing hardly against the trees trunk. Bubblegum stormed through, face red and scowling with the quick follow of two concerned animals. She turned round quickly as Gumball rushed in looking like someone had slapped him multiple times, he tried to start talking but Bubblegum silenced it.

"No," She said, "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" She was screeching at him, tears were forming in her eyes as Cake started to cradle her. Gumball flung his hands in the air face angry and red; he stamped about before shouting something in a different language. Bubblegum looked totally shocked as she retaliated in the same language, cake just managed to hold back this angry bull. K just store at them. Was it that easy? Of course not he thought looking over them again. He looked closer at Gumballs cheek. Is that lipstick? He rose from his seat and slide towards the arguing couple, Jake watched a noticed the small stain of lipstick. His eyes widened as K got closer. He thought hard, what was he to do? He quickly, without delay turned the tap on, then the hose and sprayed Gumball with it. K just dodged completely soaked.

"Stop, arguing you two," Jake said harshly, "We have company." Pointing towards K. Gumball stormed up stairs into a spare bedroom, the door slammed loudly behind him. K quickly put his eyes onto Jake, suspicion ate at him. He surveyed him. What's going on?

"Here we are again. Oh glob here's the tree we craved our names in, last year!" Said Marceline floating over to it. Marshall Lee sighed as memories poured back in streams. Their first kiss, their first pranks and they old mortal friends. They smiled at each other holding hands they started chanting. The walls between the worlds flung open and there sat a vampire. He was identical to K accept he was all in white and a much lighter shade of white. He beckoned them in. The two vampires slowly placed themselves into the gap. Each step was like their firsts all over again. They stood just before him as he looked at them with almost entirely white eyes.

"Hello you two." He said in a high class voice. The vampires smiled at him before they quickly took out a picture of K, Marshall Lee had snapped when he wasn't paying much attention. The man sighed when he saw it and nodded as if he knew the question they were about to ask. "His name is Keegan 'K' Blaze, my younger brother. Never married. A decorated commander for the OOOAAA army, fought in the mushroom war, the civil war and the fourth terror war. He earned high praise but got discharged after killing and experimenting with dark energy on captive prisoners. He started hating everyone and you know the rest, so what's he doing?" The vampires felt a sting of sadness for K, but quickly shook it off.

"He's interfering with the morph," Said Marshall Lee, "Trying to stop Finn and Fionna getting together." He continued to say before looking back at him, he was sipping tea from a cup and saucer. He looked at him as if he didn't care.

"Why, not just get Cake and Jake to pretend love until after the morph?" He said softly. Marshall Lee smiled at this idea and was about to turn to leave when Marceline's cold, undead hand grabbed him.

"Because it got to be true love." She said swiftly and smartly; J gave a small smile from behind his cup as he took a sip. "And before, you say something like you can't help you are, even if I have to drag you out." J looked at her, she seemed generally determined, Marshall Lee, however, he saw was just looking at her in a sexual way. He tipped his head towards him; Marceline slowly looked at him before turning his head from her to J. Marshall Lee seemed saddened by this turn of events. J stood up and walked the two vampires to the edge of the dimension bands. He then whispered something to Marceline, which mad her stare and Marshall Lee in a shocked happy sort of way. He then pushed them out but as he did so he stepped through with them.

"So let's go get us a blaze!" He said.

* * *

**OK GUYS THIS IS AN APPOLIGIE FOR THIS STORY BEING SO MAD! I'VE JUST LOOKED OVER MY PLAM AND SEEN I HAVE MISSED IMPORTANT CHAPTER WHICH EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. YOU ALL KNOW THAT FIONNA AND CAKE WERE ICE KING FAN FICTION CHARACTERS I HAD WROTE THIS STORY PLAN AROUND THAT THE GANG WERE LISTENING TO AN OTHER ICE KING FAN FIC. BASICALLY I'VE MISSED BITS SORRY ): AND THIS IS A PREQUEL STORY TO ANOTHER STORY. AGAIN IM SO SORRY THAT I'VE CONFUSED YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK GUYS SO MUST OF YOU HAVE BEEN GETTING REALLY CONFUSED WITH THIS STORY AND IVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHY! **

**THE BACK STORY BIT: I DECIDED TO PLAN FOR THE FIRST TIME WITH THIS STORY, I DONT EVER PLAN BUT AS I WAS WORKING WITH THE TV SHOW BEHIDE ME I DECIDE TO ON AN A3 PIECE OF PAPER, AND THERE WAS A PROLOGUE WHICH I DUMBLY MISSED OUT THIS IS HUMILLIATING BECAUSE I FOLDED THE PLAN UP SO I MISSED IT. **

**BUT THIS WAS A FAN FIC IN A FAN FIC! AS CAKE AND FIONNA WERE A FAN FIC OF ICE KINGS I DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT HIM WRITING ANOTHER WHICH IS MAD AND CONFUSING AWAY OF HELPING WITH THE MOST LIKLY DIVORCE OF PARENTS AND WOULD LET ME WRITE A BETTER FIRST PROPER STORY, WHICH FINN THEN ACCIDENTLY GETS THE IDEA THAT THEIR MIGHT BE ANOTHER HUMAN SOMEWHERE WHICH WOULD LEAD INTO MY FIRST FAN FIC NOT IN A FAN FIC. **

**AS THIS STORY IS A PREQULE TO ANOTHER STORY ABOUT WHERE FINN GOES ON A SEARCH FOR ANOTHER DIMENSION WITH ANOTHER HUMAN IN, FIONNA DOES THE SAME BUT AS THEIR THE SAME BUT GENDERBENT I WONT REALLY MENTION TO MUCH WRITING! SO I HOPE THIS EXPLAINS SOME THINGS BUT IM SORRY THAT I MISSED BITS OUT AND FOR BEING AN FAIL!**

** THANKS FOR STAYING WITH IT EVEN THROUGH THIS MASSIVE MISTAKE, AND TOTAL CONFUSION SPREAD. I WILL NEVER PLAN AGAIN IN CASE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN. LOVE THE SUPPORT, THANK YOU FOR CRITISING I WOULD HAVE NEVER SPOTTED THIS OTHERWISE. THIS STORY DOES NOT DO ADVENTURE TIME JUSTICE PLEASE ENJOY THIS BIT AND REVIEW IF YOUR LESS CONFUSED :D LOVE ZG (ZENGODS)**

* * *

"SO, what do you think so far Finn?" Asked a hopeful Ice king. Finn's entire body was block ice; the sixteen year old continued to kick in the ice to escape. When he final listened to the ice kings question, he stared at him with a big confused expression.

"Dude, honestly, it makes no sense. Am I evil? Why is bubblegum dressed like some stripper with purple hair? Who is this K and J Blaze? Why can we all suddenly play instruments? How do you know Marceline? The list goes on and on!" Exclaimed Finn, he understood none of this tale, "Its worse than the last one you wrote!" Ice king looked saddened by Finns comments they borrowed into his ears like moles and wouldn't come out. A small tear ran down his cold blue skin.

"Fine then Finn...I'll let you go but you must know I wrote this from what i see through my wizard eyes and think through my wizard brain." He spoke like he was giving up on all hope, "You see I see the spirit world and this other place where they copy all are moves but their opposite gender and I hear their voices playing through my mind." Finn started looking intrigued; can he really see another human?

"Dude, just finish this story quickly." He sighed; he knew he would regret listening to more of the awful story. It made limited sense and the plot jumped more than Jake on his birthday. Ice king suddenly was beaming with life as he pounced back into his throne picking up his book; the grin was so obvious, 'why was being a hero such hard work?' Thought Finn.

"So Finn, K and J are the brothers at war who morph the kingdoms," Started Ice king only to be interrupted by Finn.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" He shouted.

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**OK THIS IS COMING TO THE END OF THE STORY. END OF FIRST FAN FICTION AND FIRST ROMANCE FOR ME. BUT THIS INCLUDES SONGS, JAR OF HEARTS BY CHRISTINA PERRI, NEXT TO ME BY EMELI SANDE AND ONE I MADE UP! HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 17 :D**

* * *

The three vampires gathered back stage. Floods of people gathered as the contestants arrived. Bubblegum and Gumball appeared and explained about their performance in front of K. Then cake and Jake walked in closely followed by Finn, Fionna and K. J quickly took off up to his hiding spot; till the time was right. K surveyed the faces, they looked nervous, maybe there's something else happening. The vampires seemed most nervous. He studied them as they whispered something under their breaths to the non-human couples. Suspicion entered his mind once more, as they nodded only to stop talking when they saw him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, hope you're ready for music as the 34th prince and princess of music contest is here. We will see the talents of rock all the way to classical, and without any more words lets introduce the first contestants…Marceline and Marshall Lee, these terrifying vampires will be performing the bass duet, 'Sorry but you lose!' Shouted the commentator down his microphone, the sound bounced round the room madly as they walked on; the crowd's roar of claps reached them as they breathed out slowly.

"Ready?" Asked Marshall Lee. Marceline gave a quick nod. The sound of their basses filled the open air stage.

Marshall Lee: _"It's always been this way, me staring into space when you come alone, I try to say something nice but all you seem to do is push me away. But girl listen when I say. This time you lose me and everything, I finally can walk away and leave you for dead. Sorry but you lose._

Marceline: _"It's time for you to know that we were never meant to be, I came through a dimension to see you again but I'm not having that you stare at the other girls with the little whistle in your tune. So sorry when I say goodbye or when you cry yourself to sleep. Sorry but you lose."_

Marce/lee: _"Na, Na, Na, Na ne Na, Na, Na, Na, ne Na. Sorry but you lose you can't cause me any more pain now that we are no more. Just say goodbye leave with no song and dance just let me say sorry you lose. No more lie's no more tricks just the plain old you is left behind and I can take my love and start again now that you lose." _The music game to a finish, they looked up and saw mass cheers and claps, whistles and banners. They shone beams of satisfaction, the gang cheered from the side as they walked off taking their praise; K was like thunder as they came off, they went other to the royals giving them luck as they strolled out to the sound of their names.

"Today, the candy royals will be performing, Next to me!" Said the commentator as they set themselves up.

Bubblegum: _"You won't find him drinking under tables, Rolling dice and staying out 'til three, You won't ever find him be unfaithful, You will find him, you'll find him next to me, You won't find him tryna chase the devil, For money, fame, for power, out of greed, You won't ever find him where the rest go, You will find him, you'll find him next to me ,Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, You will find him, you'll find him next to me, When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished, And I can't seem to find no help or love for free, I know there's no need for me to panic, Cos I'll find him, I'll find him next to me ,When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing, And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe, When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling, I will find him, I'll find him next to me, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, I will find him, I'll find him next to me, When the end has come and buildings falling down fast, When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea, When everyone has lost their heads around us, You will find him, you'll find him next to me, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, You will find him, you'll find him next to me, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, Next to me – wooh hooo, You will find him, you'll find him next to me." _As their music finished the crowd once again erupted in cheers, they also slung themselves off as Cake and Jake got ready to enter the stage, they walked on as they gathered there instrument's. They played some classical piece that was long and dull; it was obvious it was under rehearsed. They still got a small cheer before walking off. The boys were trying not to laugh but K just burst out laughing, they all looked at him before seeing Cake getting ready to whack him on. Fionna quickly slapped him, stopping his laughing before walking onto stage to perform. The gang's eyes followed her on as her hair shone a light gold. She placed her hands onto the piano, she sighed looking back seeing Finn and K she sighed again turning back to the piano.

Fionna: "No, I can't take one more step towards you, 'Cause all that's waiting is regret, Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, You lost the love I loved the most, I learned to live half alive, And now you want me one more time, And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart, You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul, So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around, If I am anywhere to be found, But I have grown too strong, To ever fall back in your arms, And I've learned to live half alive, And now you want me one more time, And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart, You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul, So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are? Dear, It took so long just to feel alright, Remember how to put back the light in my eyes, I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, 'Cause you broke all your promises, And now you're back, You don't get to get me back, And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart, You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul, Don't come back for me, Don't come back at all, Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?" She smiled as the silent arena turned into rounds of applause. Finn felt weird he didn't know if it was directed towards him or K. It was playing through his mind as another contestant went up. Fionna walked over to him. He gave a little toothy grin as she stood next to him. Finn couldn't think of anything to say but, "It was a nice song." It was weak; he was messing things up again.

"Thanks, I know you'll do fine." She said sweetly. Finn let her voice run through his mind, 'Just say you love her.' He thought as he started to form the words on his tongue a hand grabbed his shoulder; it was grey, cold and lifeless. He looked up seeing K. His eyes looked ten times eviler then before.

"Their calling you, Finn." He said, he was one of those people whose voice was always evil even if he was trying to be sweet. Finn nodded he lent forward and kissed Fionna on the cheek before walking out onto the stage.


	18. Chapter 18

**OK SO THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER WHICH I AM LEAVING OPEN FOR A SEQUEL BUT FIRST IM WRITING A MURDER MYSTERY USING THESE CHARACTERS, SO FOR THE MISTAKES BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THIS STORY IS NO JUSTICE TO ADVENTURE TIME. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL WHEN IT COMES OUT. THE SONG IS STAY BY BLACK STONE CHERRY. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER :D**

* * *

Fionna followed Finn as he went into the blinding lights. She couldn't stop blushing. The red in her face was darker then blood. K was losing it, things weren't meant to go like this. Fionna still loved him. He looked up into the rafters and their it hit him. There was his older brother staring looking at him. His anger consumed him he stormed up to the side of the stage grabbing a near guitar; he spun Fionna around in front of the gang and smacked her unconscious. She floated into his arms and he threw her other his shoulder, he ran out into the night with the group stunned and confused.

"Go after him, I'll tell Finn when he comes off!" Shouted Jake, they all nodded J floated down running after him into the cold night, the moon shone off them as they slowly set there pace behind the fleeing villain. The crowd cheered as Finn picked his guitar up.

Finn, _"Id sell my soul just to see your face, And id break my bones just to heal your pain, And in these times I need a saving grace, Cuz time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith, But if I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay, I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day, And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday, Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay, Would it make you, make you wanna stay. My hearts on my sleeve but its turning black, And without your touch I'm not gonna last, It feels like my walls are cavin in, And I'll do anything to have you here again, The days are cold the nights are long, and I can't stand to be alone, Please know this is not your fault, And all I want is to tell you I love you, And make you wanna stay. I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day, And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday, Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay, Would it make you, make you wanna stay, I'm sorry for my ways, Would it make you, make you wanna stay, will it ever be enough, Would it make you, make you wanna stay." _Finn placed the guitar down, tears had formed in most of the crowd as the roar of cheers exploded. He looked to the side, what he saw made him almost cry; only Jake stood there. He sighed as he came off.

"Dude, that was epic!" Jake cheered as he passed by, "But we have a problem." Finn turned towards him, looking like a man with no hope left. "K's kidnapped Fionna!" Finn snapped from his sorrow and thought, 'that's where everyone is.

"Let's go then!" He shouted clambering onto Jakes back, as they rushed into the night.

"You're pathetic." Laughed K. The gang threw punches, kicks and weapons but all he did was dodge them. He placed his fist into Gumballs face; his foot into Marshall Lee's gut and then threw Cake a mile. They weren't even getting close, J slowly tried to wake Fionna. Her big blue eyes started to flicker open as K started strangling J, the girls rushed over hitting him but to no avail.

"At least give me a challenge!" He joked as he threw the girls off him. Jake and Finn got closer to the carnage as Finn saw this he said on small thing.

"Throw me." Jake turned in disapproval the fall would kill him from this distance but the mad glint in Finns eyes made Jake catapult Finn hurtling like a rock at K. He landed just by him, once more Finn did not stand but the thundering beast. K lifted an eye brow as Finn stood up across from him. Slowly releasing his grip on J and started to flee. Finn smiled as he started chasing. K quickly stumbled to draw his sword as Finn grabbed him. He slashed Finns guitar off his back, the base clattered as it opened to reveal the crown. K peaked his eyes over at it, grinning a large grin he forced the sword through Finns throat and ran for it. Finn struggled as he disconnected the sword from the back of his grey throat. Turning he watched as K slipped the crown onto his head.

"You lose." He said as the crown shone dark and mass evil flew towards Finn. The blast threw him to the ground it shattered his bones, but he rose from the gravel. Shocked K sent another blast to him, but he walked through it, forcing his arm forwards he grabbed the thin throat of K. He slowly pulled his plectrum out his pocket and rammed it through his eye sockets. The gang watched as screams and blood was slung out of the scene. After a while Finn walked out holding the crown and K by his shirt, blood still poured from his eyes. Smiling Finn flung him to the feet of J. Fionna looked over to him and smiled, she slowly walked over. Locking their eyes they smiled kissing as J and K began to fade away.

"Thank you." Said J smiling as he disappeared. Cake rolled her eyes picking up the others carrying him back to the contest.

"So what happens next?" Asked Finn, he seemed more intrigued then before. Ice king looked at him, as his eyes seemed happier than ever.

"There's no more." He whispered as he unfroze Finn, flexing his muscles Finn seemed generally saddened.

"So can you really see another human?" He asked a bit of happiness returning. He nodded pointing to his crown. 'So that's how you see.' He thought as the crown glinted gold, in a swift move he snatched the crown, placing it on top of his bear hat. And there stood a girl. Blond hair, blue eyes and a beautiful figure. She was perfect. Removing the crown Finn whispered, "I will find you."


End file.
